


Rhys' Treasure

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack the poor shmuck, M/M, Middle Ages, Rhys the dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: What’s Rhys’ true treasure? His gold? Maybe. Love? Probably not. The most handsomest man in the land? Absolutely.





	Rhys' Treasure

The glint of the blade caught Rhys’ attention and he almost flinched, but his control was better than his instincts and he just smiled at Jack. Jack, the overambitious treasure hunter. The ex-knight flourished his sword, showing Rhys just how he had fought his last dragon. Rhys giggled and cheered like the good, secret boyfriend he was. If anyone found out about them, they would be hanged, but out in the wilderness where they were, that was unlikely.

It had been the best decision Rhys had made, letting Jack live, especially after Jack had attacked him. Jack hadn’t known it was Rhys he’d attacked, Rhys had after all been in his dragon form. He remembered the fight Jack explained perfectly. After the magnificent fight, Rhys had flown out to try to find him and kill him. As he’d transformed into his human self, however, he’d caught Jack naked in the stream. What an incredible beauty Jack was. His muscles had rippled as he bathed himself, his back broad and scarred. His face, previously obscured by his helmet, was not any longer. Although he had a scar swiping over his eye, damaging it, Rhys was struck by the strong jaw and cheekbones. Rhys, gazing at this handsome man, did not feel angry anymore. He felt proud to have been attacked by someone so attractive, no other dragon could boast that.

And when Jack called out to whomever was watching, Rhys happily went forward, apologizing and smiling wide. They had been together ever since. Rhys had found an abandoned cottage in these woods and had claimed it as his human home. Jack visited him and shared nights with him and it was wonderful, but Rhys wasn’t satisfied. Maybe it was the dragon in him, but he needed more of Jack.

“And I stabbed at him!” Jack yelled lunging at a tree. “And the beast backed off, but still, the mighty dragon fought!” he laughed and fell next to Rhys. “What a glorious battle! I have never found an opponent so worthy of praise and story and song in my life! It is marvelous!”

Rhys smiled. “I’m amazed you can be so friendly to it.”

Jack smiled widely. “It deserves all the credit I give it! It is the first dragon to really put up a fight!” He smiled. “It almost seems like a shame to have to kill it!”

That made Rhys giggle and he smiled fondly at Jack. “You are an honorable man, Jack. The king was foolish to abandon you.”

His smile waned just a bit. Jack, before turning to treasure hunting, had been the king’s night and had fought for him until the kingdom’s corruption forced the king to exile Jack. He leaned forward to stroke Rhys’ jaw and cheek, kissing him. “What did I do to ever deserve you?”

Rhys smiled, kissing him. “Do you love me, Jack?”

Jack looked thoughtfully into Rhys’ eyes. “Yes, with all I am, with all I have to give.”

Biting his lip, Rhys smiled wider. “Would you spend eternity with me?”

“I would spend longer.”

Rhys kissed him hard. “Oh, Jack! That was the right answer!”

Jack almost screamed when they broke for their kiss. Rhys’ eyes had changed. They were silver and glowed. Jack scrambled away, reaching for his sword. Rhys grabbed his wrists, easily stopping him.

“What’s the matter, Jack?” Rhys asked wickedly.

“Beast!” Jack stammered, trying to fight against Rhys’ strength.

“Oh, well, yes,” Rhys said, leaning over Jack’s lap to kiss his bare shoulder. “I am a beast, the very beast you’ve been fighting.” Rhys giggled. “I was going kill you, but…” he kissed up Jack’s tense neck. “You’re just so incredibly handsome, I realized I needed you in a different way.”

“That is impossible!” Jack gasped, pulling away from Rhys’ kisses. “You are human!”

“Dragons are powerful enough to change their appearance.”

Jack yanked away from Rhys to no avail. “Unhand me!”

"I cannot do that, Jack,” Rhys smiled. “You are beyond handsome, and would make a fine addition.”

“Addition?” Jack grew furious. “I’m not some trinket you can just take!”

Rhys pulled him close. “And I’m not some dragon you can just kill and steal from! You’re beauty is the only thing that saved you from death.”

“Then, kill me!” Jack demanded.

“I don’t think I will. I think you’ll make my treasure beyond any other dragon’s hoard.” This time, when Rhys grinned, his teeth had sharpened and his skin was changing. It began to grow scales and Rhys began to grow. With one hand firmly around Jack’s wrist and the other taking the sword, Rhys transformed. Trees bent and snapped around him as he changed, growing larger and large, his wings expanding wide. He let go of Jack’s wrist.

Jack took off running, but Rhys was quicker, grabbing Jack’s waist easily. Rhys jumped, his large taloned hind legs pushing his large dragon form high into the air. Rhys worked his wings, catching the air and lifting them higher and higher. Yes, this was exactly what Rhys had been missing. He’d been missing Jack in his collection. His beauty was beyond a human’s and Rhys knew this addition would make his hoard the most coveted by all the dragons. Jack was the most beautiful treasure in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
